The invention described herein relates to a water skiing tow system and more particularly to specific apparatus useful in such a system.
Various systems for towing water skiers are known in the art. Generally, they involve the use of an endless cable means driven continuously at a usually constant speed of, e.g., 25 miles per hour, above a body of water or a waterway to define a closed ski path over which a skier can move within certain reasonably broad constraints. It has been found quite advantageous in such systems for the endless cable to consist of two cables running substantially parallel and having rigid spacers between them at periodic intervals.
Unfortunately, a significant problem with the use of such two-cable systems is the difficulty in maintaining equal forces on both cables during operation of the system. In attempts to assure that the forces are evenly distributed, past practices have included the use of right-lay (twist) cable paired with left-lay cable, massive spring systems, differential drives on driven pulleys or rollers, and tedious adjustment of relative cable lengths.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a water skiing tow system in which the aforementioned problem and difficulties may be avoided.
A specific object of the present invention is to provide improved traction apparatus for use in a water skiing tow system.
Another specific object of the present invention is to provide an improved water skiing tow system which has the advantages of dual cable traction apparatus but which avoids or minimizes the disadvantages inherent in the use of dual cable traction.
Another specific object of the present invention is to provide an improved water skiing tow system in which the lay of any traction cable is immaterial.
Another specific object of the present invention is to provide an improved water skiing tow system in which the forces on the various elements of the traction cables are equalized.
Additional objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.